creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Not All That Bad
You will remember it like your birthday. I remember it much too clearly. So vivid and, clear. The lamp above flickered like an old movie. The chair is stiff and cold. Straps made of old rope strapped my hands hard against the torn up blue plastic on the chair. My feet and neck are also strapped. Stiff and uncomfortable feelings arisen like fire on gasoline. From my surroundings, I would say there was nothing. Just a black abyss. Fear prickled like a cactus. My eyes looked around, wide eyed at my new discovery. The floor was red. Red with not blood, but it was covered in fragments in body parts. An eye, ear, leg, head, t-teeth? My mouth tingled with the thought of being torn from my pearly whites. A creak snapped my attention, but it echoed so the location was unknown. The snap of a bone echoed. The darkness seemed to come closer with each flicker of the lamp. My breath turned rough and I was now sweating. I wanted to shut my eyes but I was frozen. Another footstep fallowed but this time closer, followed by a thud. Step, thud, step, thud... My body shivered and I try to look for the source. A light, feathery feeling brushed my neck and then pressed harder. A finger was poking at me. I could not see the person, nor the reasoning. A breath brushed against my skin and I shivered and felt tears whelm up in my eyes. A voice comes out of my throat but it’s only a squeak. The feeling went away and I was left yet again alone. A hand felt on my leg. I motion my eyes down to the spot where I felt it. A hand was gripping my ankle. Just a hand. I looked around, all the body parts were moving. I felt a shriek come on but all I could do was watch the horrific image. The hand was crawling up my leg and an eyeball rolled and tapped my sneaker. A finger inched like a worm closer up my shin. The hand now on my lap was very slowly crawling higher and higher. I was scared. More parts came out of the darkness. The light above made it look like a stop motion image. The hand now going up and over my chest. A voice leaked out of my mouth. I pushed it out. All that came out was a scream. A high pitch scream. I got control over my body again but the rope held my power lower. I flailed hard and tried to shake it off, my head moving as much as it could. An arm came closer and gripped my leg. But it didn’t want to climb. It was tearing at my leg, pulling it hard. It seemed to be trying to pull it off. I realized it. Trying to shake it all off I realized that they wanted the body parts to themselves. I shrieked and flailed. Tears now overflowing my face, the hand now at my neck barely, body parts crawling up my limbs and pulling at my sockets. The hand gripped my neck. My voice was cut off. I choked out a last squeak before being cut off completely. My eyes squeezed shut and I felt several places where my skin was ripping. I gave up. My neck skin was tearing more and more, blood staining my cloths. The light blew out, gone. But don’t worry; you might not go that brutally. And it’s not that bad being here. You get to have lots of friends. Even though the finger gets annoying some times, poking at my eyes sockets. It gets so annoying that I have to bite it to make it stop. Other that, it's fine. Being a head is not all that bad. Category:Dismemberment